Harvest Moon With OCs
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Imagine Harvest Moon... Farming, finding the perfect companion, farming, cooking, farming... Now imagine a town with your OC in it. Now imagine all the other villagers as OCs. That's this story. -OC'S NEEDED! SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS-


**ANOTHER OC SIGN UP STORY!**

**Ok, this is a little (a lot) different. This is NO PARTICULAR HARVEST MOON GAME. THIS IS A COMPLETELY NEW ONE I AM CREATING WITH YOUR HELP. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE LEAVE AN OC (or 2!) **

**I'm not sure how many OCs I am going to need yet, so enter one!**

**Rules: **

**-One bachelor/bachelorette villager entry**

**-At least one and at most 5 regular villager entry**

**-Two location (Such as Café, bakery, jungles, etc. give specific name) and description of it**

**-One possible name for village (Like Flowerbud Village, Forget-Me-Not Valley, etc. Give a NEW never-before used name)**

Bachelor/Bachelorette:

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Normal hang out spot:

Occupation:

Outfits-

Spring:

Summer:

Fall:

Winter:

Work:

Wedding outfit:

Pajamas:

Sayings-

When first meet him/her:

When get to know him/her:

When he/she has a crush on you:

His/her love confession:

Rainy days:

After a typhoon/storm:

To you on your birthday:

Favorite item:

Says when receives favorite item:

Loved items:

Says when receives loved item:

Liked items:

Says when receives liked item:

Disliked item:

Says when receives disliked item:

Horror item:

Says when receives horror item:

Anything additional:

Villager:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Occupation:

Regularly at:

Personality:

Locations:

Village Name:

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

**Items (Favorites, loved, liked, hated, etc.) can be made up and new.**

**Additional villagers can be a child.**

Ok, like usual, I shall enter my OCs:

Bachelor/Bachelorette:

Name: Dovia

Gender: Female

Appearance: Shoulder length wavy golden hair, side bangs, and hazel eyes, more on the green side. Light skin and freckles.

Personality: Tomboyish and lonely. She is slow to trust people, but when she does she can be the most loyal friend in the world, and even if its going to cost the friendship, she will stop you from doing something embarrassing. She's tough, but sometimes needs the shoulder to cry on. She is quicker to open up to males.

Normal hang out spot: By the lake or at the church.

Occupation: She has no occupation.

Outfits-

Spring: Light see-through silky faux denim shirt, unbuttoned over a midnight blue knee-length sleeveless dress with tiny pink flower design. Combat boots.

Summer: Her blue dress w/o the denim shirt, gladiator sandals.

Fall: Jean jacket unbuttoned with a navy blue v-neck underneath. Dark ripped jeans, black high top sneakers, and dark blue scarf.

Winter: Long black trench coat-like felt jacket. Dark jeans. Earmuffs and mittens. Combat boots.

Work: N/A

Wedding: Plain white dress with sweetheart neckline.

Pajamas: Jean shorts (yes, jean shorts) and blue tank top

Sayings-

When first meet him/her: Hi, my name is Dovia. You must be _.

When get to know him/her: Hey _! What are you up to today?

When he/she has a crush on you: O-oh. Hey! H-how are y-you doing? D-don't overwork y-yourself!

His/her love confession: Listen, _. Ever since I got to talk to you I realized I really liked you. I feel we were made for each other. We were just… right. Will you be my boyfriend?

Rainy days: Rain is so pretty… I love it…

After a typhoon/storm: What a horrible storm! I hope Skye and Meadow are ok…

To you on your birthday: It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday _!

Favorite item: Large Milk

Says when receives favorite item: It's my favorite! Large milk! You know me so well!

Loved items: Any animal products

Says when receives loved item: Oh, I love those. For me? Thanks!

Liked items: Flowers and cooked food

Says when receives liked item: Thank you!

Disliked item: anything girly. (except flowers) This includes ores, mine items

Says when receives disliked item: Oh, I guess I'll take it.

Horror item: Earrings

Says when receives horror item: What? Is this some sort of cruel joke?

Anything additional: She has the inability to have kids. She loves wild animals. She has a 'pet' eagle, Skye, and a 'pet' ferret, Meadow. She's very clumsy. She has a large wrap around her left arm-from elbow to wrist (it wraps around her thumb) because of an incident that will be explained later in the story. ((Imagine a white arm cast from elbow up, only its wrapped in bandages/gauze instead of being a cast))

Villager-

Name: Sam Garfield

Gender: Male

Age: 65

Occupation: Pastor

Regularly at: The church

Personality: Very kind and forgiving. Like a father to Dovia because she has no one anymore.

Locations:

Maple Lake (Beautiful lake surrounded by maple trees. Looks best at sundown and sunrise)

Maple Chapel: Nearby Maple Lake. Where people get married and where church is held every Sunday.

Village Name: I'm actually not going to put one for this…

**OK GUYS, AS YOU CAN SEE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE ENTER YOUR OCS! I get tons of views and only a few reviews. I am really relying on you guys. It only takes five to ten minutes for the whole thing!**


End file.
